


You And Me Mean Trouble

by MajorWeak



Category: Jem Coughlin - Fandom, The Town - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Cock Tease, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Large Cock, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Prick Tease, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Scratching, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak





	You And Me Mean Trouble

Ezzy walked into the bar, taking her usual seat by the counter, the familiar smell of him whiffed through her nose.

"Jem." She smirked, feeling the familiar hand rest on her thigh.

"Detective." Jem retorted and looked around the bar. "Coast is clear, see ya' soon." Giving her thigh a light squeeze before he upped and left.

Ezzy grinned and ordered a drink of whiskey, quickly taking the liquid down before she went out to her car and took the backstreets to Jem's. She parked down the road and snuck in through his bedroom window on the second floor. Jem's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to his body the second that he saw her.

"Fuckin' missed ya'" he spoke softly, not wanting to wake Dougie. His lips pressed to hers in a heated kiss as he slowly walked her back towards his door, reaching behind him to pull the lock across until he heard the familiar crack.

"Oh yeah, what's a punk like you doing missing a detective like me?" Ezzy asked against his lips before she started pulling him back toward his bed.

Jem just chuckled and gently pushed her down onto the mattress, hovering over the woman and reclaiming her lips with his own. "Fuck you." He teased and slowly started to unbutton her shirt.

"Please do." She smirked, nipping his lip as her hands found his belt and worked it off. Her small hands dipped into his jeans and ran over his ass before they slowly slipped them down, biting her own lip as she watched him kick them off.

Ezzy worked his shirt off, lifting it over his head before she pressed soft kisses along his muscular chest. Once Jem removed her shirt and bra, he took her handcuffs from her pocket and cuffed her hands to the headboard. Jem trailed hot, wet kisses down her neck and over her chest, letting his hot breath graze over her ample breasts, sucking her nipple into his mouth. She gasped softly and could feel herself growing wetter for him as his big hands finally unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them down her legs before they ended up on the floor.

"Ya' not gonna be able to forget m'name after this." Jem growled in her ear, his cock hard and the tip coated with precum. "Next time y'go outta town f'work m'comin' with ya'." He growled.

He continued pressing kisses down her body, causing her to slightly arc as his tongue grazed over her fabric coated pussy. His eyes met hers as he looked up at her, teeth sinking into his lip as he removed her panties and threw them aside. He licked his bottom lip when he saw how wet she was, immediately taking a long lick, the length of her pussy and let out a content sigh.

Jem didn't waste anymore time, his mouth sucked her clit and he worked two fingers inside her slick entrance, crooking them upwards before he slowly started their movements. Her back arced up and a loud gasp left her lips, her hips now grinding against his mouth and pushing down against his fingers.

"Fuck... Jem, I missed you." Ezzy moaned out loudly, causing Jem to bring his free hand up to cover her mouth as he moved his fingers faster, grazing her g-spot everytime. She missed his touch, his hands on her skin and his lips against hers, she missed him so much, even if they were only fuck buddies, no one ever fucked her like Jem did.

Already, her moans were more frequent and her legs trembled as her orgasm rolled through her, coating Jem's fingers and chin in her cum. He moved his hand from her mouth and began licking her juices before he made his way back up her body and kissed her fervently.

"Y'fuckin' gorgeous when y'cum." Jem mumbled against her lips, his hand helping to guide himself inside her, bringing a groan from his mouth as he felt her pussy wrap tightly around his cock.

He kept his lips against hers in a bruising kiss and moved to her neck as he started rolling his hips. He sucked hard at her neck, leaving his mark as he began to gradually pick up speed until, finally, the bed started to shake and bang against th wall. The loud sound of skin slapping skin filled the room as he fucked her roughly, drawing moans and gasps from the both of them. He could already feel himself ready to cum as his body started to tense and twitch.

"Oh fuck, Ez.." Jem moaned softly into her mouth, nipping at her lip. "I'm gonna cum."

Ezzy wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him in deeper, her hips rolled and met his every deep thrust, her walls tightened around his cock and caused him to cum, loud moans filled the room from the both of them as they orgasmed, filling her completely before he collapsed on top of her and panted for air.

"Welcome home detective." Jem said breathlessly before rolling off her and freeing her wrists from the cuffs.

"Thanks punk." She panted, letting her arms fall down by her sides as she looked to Jem, both of them smiling before letting out a soft chuckle.

They both laid there, staring at the root as they caught their breaths, equally as pleased as the other. Jem had a goofy grin on his face as his eyes wandered over the hickie on her neck.

"Better get goin', I gotta work a'so d'you." Jem said and rolled out of bed, grabbing her clothes and setting them down on the end of his bed. "I'll see y'tonight." He said before he left his room, closing the door behind him and then went for a shower.

Ezzy laughed and got dressed, climbing out the window and heading back to her car. She got home and showered, changing into some clean clothes before heading back to work, making sure her hickie was covered with the collar of her shirt, smiling as she walked into the station, still thinking about Jem as Jem was thinking about Ezzy.


End file.
